My Precious One
by D'smine-soleave-us
Summary: Dimitri was kneeling on the floor holding a velvet box and inside it was a beautiful ring "will you marry me?" he asked and that was when i made my decision.
1. prologue

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so I hope it is good. Oh and Lissa is a bit different ****.please review!**

**this whole story is dedicated to my best friends Nicolle ,Steffie, Racheal and Roze** **BUT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE DEDICATED TO THEM AND SOME ONE YOU GUYS!**

It has been four months since Dimitri has accepted Tasha's offer and left me heartbroken. I still didn't get over him it's why I am not the same anymore. I hardly smile, eat or talk and I hardly get out of my room. Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Adrian all try to get me out of my room but I don't budge.

Today is the most special day, the day where I promise to protect my charge with all my life and begin what I was destined to do.

I m at lissa's room helping her find clothes to wear and to put makeup on each other.

"Hey, rose?" she asked snapping me out of my day dreaming

"Yeah"

"What shall I wear the blue dress or the skirt and the top" she replied holding the dress and the top with the skirt

"The blue dress" I chose staring at it wishing I could wear one but sadly I can't because I will be a guardian and I have to wear casual clothes not formal like the Moroi.

Then after an hour we went out of her room. I could feel her nervousness through the bond but I just keep quiet knowing it will do no good since I was nervous myself, suddenly she felt excited and then she blurted out the most astonishing news

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Christian and I are planning to visit Tasha these two weeks before I go to Leigh College and since you are going to be my guardian you will be coming with us! Isn't that great?"

My world froze. Dimitri. Great. Just as I am about to feel a little bit better my world crashes down.

"ROSE, ROSE!" Lissa called once again snapping me out of my daydreaming

'Are you all right?"She asked concern obvious on her face and through the bond.

"yeah I'm fine" I lied and surprisingly she took it

And continued babbling until one line caught my ears "…..waiting for us at where the graduation is being held"

And there goes my graduation crashing down I think might tell Lissa about my past hopefully she takes it well.

**Now, touch that beautiful green button.**

**And review!**


	2. graduation 1

**Thanks for reviewing in chapter 1 but then I would like to have more review.**

**Sorry it took long to update I just had school and all that**

**So here is chapter two THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY CLASS PARTNER DANIALLA  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA OR ANY OTHER BOOK FOR THAT MATTER.**

As soon as we walked into the graduation room we were met by Christian, Tasha and Dimitri. He still looked hot with endless dark eyes, long sexy hair and he was still tall.

"Rose Lissa! It is great to see you again!" Tasha screamed as she enveloped us into a big hug. I stiffened but tried to relax hoping she doesn't notice fortunately she didn't.

"Your pregnant" Lissa gasped as my eyes fell on her stomach. It wasn't that big but you can see she was pregnant. I looked back up as I saw strong arms wrap around her stomach .There was only one person who would do that .Dimitri. anger and longing flashed through me anger because I wanted to rip every part of Tasha's body and longing to take her place and be the one in Dimitri's hands._ Forget about him Rose he left you for that bitch _I reminded myself.

"Rose how are you?" he asked with a smile on his face but knowing him and seeing it through his I knew he was sad._ So good dimitri I feel like flying but the only thing holding me down is the I breakdown every night just because you left._ But I didn't say any of that aloud infact I didn't say any thing at all I just walked off before I explode like a volcano and went to sit next to Eddie, Masons best friend.

"Hi rose"

"Hi"

"You exited" he asked

"Nah not any more" I told him truthfully

"Not any more why?"

"Doesn't matter" I replied hoping he would just drop the subject which thankfully he did.

After several minutes of talking and me thinking about how to kill Tasha not that it'd ever work since she is an older Moroi and all that which could easily put me in jail now that I am eighteen, Alberta and Kirova came up on stage

"Quiet every"one Kirova yelled and instantly the laughter and chatter died down hmm are they that scared of kirova or are they ready to get the graduation starting?

"As you all know today is the day were all the seniors graduate and start their lives beyond the academy iron gates. We will start by calling out the novices names then thy will come and give a little speech and also get their promise mark and a silver stake engraved with their initials. Finally they will be told their guardian names and will be told who their charge is. First of we have Ryan Aylesworth….."

I blocked them out and started daydreaming about the day Dimitri left

**Flash back**

_**I was in the gym and it was a week after Dimitri told me he loved me and a week since mason died**__** I was waiting for Dimitri to come but he didn't instead Alberta came in the gym **_

"_**Hello R**__**ose" **_

"_**Hi guardian P**__**etrov"**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you Guardian Belikov left with Miss Ozera last night and he told me to give you this letter and also there are no classes today till we find another guardian to mentor you so have a nice day."**_

_**And with that she walked off**_

_**Dimitri left without a good bye and after he told me he loved me and couldn't stay with anyone else because of that .I feel like he played with me I feel used and the worst part is even though he left I will always love him.**_

_**I didn't know I was crying till I saw some tears drop on the floor .Then I ran to my room. Luckily no one was out **_

_**As soon as I shut the door I ripped open the letter and it read**_

_**Dear rose,**_

_**I am sorry I have to put you in pain but I have to leave. I always wanted a child and like you said before it is once in a lifetime chance. So tasha is the only one I know who can do that. **_

_**I will always remember you**_

_**Love Dimitri.**_

_**Ha he tries to blame it on me **__once in a life time chance__** stupid.**_

_**I ripped the letter into pieces and then went back to bed.**_

**End of flash back**

"Eddison Castile" Kirova announced as he got up from the chair and went to the stage to the microphone " I would like to thank my friends Rose, Jacob ,Alex , Meredith Mia ,Lissa and Christian who helped me all through my time being here and especially when my best friend got murdered by Strigoi ,thank you" and he went over to the chairs and got his mark done. After they gave him his mark and got his stake Eddie walked over to Alberta and shook her hand "Guardian Castile" she said pride evident in her voice

"You will be guarding Christian Ozera with guardian Alfonse Novickov whom you will meet after graduation" .After that he walked over to were he was sitting and sat.

After several more calls it was my turn

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I got up from my chair and walked over to the microphones and looked around the room I saw my mum Lissa Christian Eddie Adrian and Mia and all my other friends then I began my well prepared speech

I would like to thank my friends Lissa Christian Eddie Adrian and Mia who helped me through thick and thin .I would also like to thank my mum who bought me to this academy to do what I always wanted to do and I also want to thank my mentor Guardian Petrov who trained me very well since Guardian Belikov left for personal reasons" I made sure to emphasize on his name and the word personal as I searched for him just in time to see him flinch which brought a smirk to my face .good. "Thank you" I said as I went to the chairs to get my promise mark done. After several minutes of listening to instructions while they put the mark on me I got up and walked to Alberta ,shook her hand as she called me by my guardian name "Guardian Hathaway" she announced and the everyone broke down in cheers she waited and then continued "with guardian Abelard Nikolai, you will be guarding Jesse Zeklos"

**Please ****review they make me smile :)**


	3. Graduation 2

**Well here it is my third CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND AND TWIN (NOT SISTER) Chelsea.  
**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own vampire academy.**

I think my heart stopped beating "J...J...Jesse Zeklos?" I stuttered my body freezing ove

"Oh no I'm sorry" Alberta apologized "I mean Vassili Dragomir .You will be Guarding Vasilissa Dragomir with Guardian Fernan Djockovic"

I let out a breath which I didn't know I had been holding Alberta noticed and apologized again as I walked back to my seat and gave a hi five to Eddie."That was shocking" "I know, if was true he will need another Guardian other than Nick whatever his name is, this time to protect him from me."

After that I zoned out till they said the last name of the novices .Now it was the Moroi's turn.

"The Moroi will get their graduation certificates and then give a speech then while the students change the party can start for the parents and guardians."

Oh crap I forgot all about the dance because of the trails, Dimitri leaving and pulling the darkness away from Lissa worst of all I don't even have a dress what's the point of a party without a dress! I looked back at Lissa and our eyes met she gave me a smile and a wink. Hmm a wink it looks suspicious. I will have to ask her later.

"First off is Abbi Badica…" and for the third time I quit concentrating on the announcement. I didn't know how long I was thinking when I felt a jolt of happiness through the bond as the called lissa's name "Vasilissa Dragomir" and then Lissa came up on stage.

She looked like an ice princess with blue dress and the long, soft beautiful blond hair. Christian should be proud he has some as beautiful as her for his girlfriend.

Kirova gave Lissa her graduation certificate and then she made a speech.

"I would like to thank Rose, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia for helping me a lot of times and for being great friends I would also like to congratulate Tasha and guardian Belikov because of their new child and I hope they have a happy and wonderful life thank you"

Ha ha! Happy and wonderful life I quickly looked back and saw Dimitri smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. He probably noticed I was staring because his eyes met mine and all I can see is pain sadness and longing then he quickly averted his gaze.

A few minutes later Christian's name was called he said pretty much the same thing Lissa said while all the time I was thinking about what dress I was going to wear, Maybe the black dress I wore at the party where I broke mia's nose and Dimitri took it off for me in the night of the lust charm and we were naked, kissing holding each other… no, no, no!

That dress has t many memories. What about the dress Tasha gave me no it reminds me of things which I regret example telling Dimitri to accept Tasha's offer.

I snapped out of my mind ranting as I realized every one was getting up. Hmmm probably time for me to go find a suitable dress but first I have to find Lissa and Christian to congratulate me since they are obviously not looking for me as soon as I got up I heard Adrian call my name "Little Dhampir congratulations sorry I wasn't here to encourage you" he said as he hugged me.

Adrian and I became closer since Dimitri left because he was the only one who knew about my relationship and I can tell him about how I feel. "That's okay, forgot about the party and I didn't get a dress so I don't know what I am going to wear"

"You're lucky to have a friend like Lissa" he stated "why?" he just winked and walked off to the table of drinks. Uhh why is everyone winking this morning it was Alberta then Lissa and now Adrian. People these days.

I checked the bond trying to find Lissa and I found her in front of the door in a deep conversation with Christian, Dimitri and Tasha .I walked up to them and tapped my toe till Dimitri noticed me "hello Rose" "Hi Guardian Belikov" he flinched when I called him that score 1 for me he realized that I wasn't going to say anything and just turned around. I couldn't wait any longer so I just butted in "Lissa, Christian congratulations" "congratulations to you too rose they both replied as they gave me a hug "oh and rose I got a dress for you because since you were locked in your room I decided to get you a dress" thank you thank you thank you liss I was so busy I forgot all about it you're a life saver" she took my hand gave Christian a kiss on the cheek and then we walked through the doors to get dressed I hope it has the best reaction here.

**DPOV**

Rose went out with Lissa and Christian went to find Eddie so it was just Tasha and I left .we just held hands as we walked around talking to people for around an hours when this good looking young man came up to us "hello are you guardian Belikov? He asked yes and you are guardian Djockovic I was wondering have you seen rose Hathaway

Yeah rose is…."my words were cut of as the large wooden doors revealing two most beautiful girls with two men beside them

Lissa Christian rose and Adrian. Adrian how dare he touch Rose .Relax deep breath you. Left .Rose get it you left her and now she is an adult you have no right to control her absolutely no right. But she still looked beautiful with the red ling dress and black belt with black matching high heels her was put up to a high bun with a side fringe she looked hot.

But Lissa, she changed her dark blue dress to an emerald colored dress that sort of match her eyes and silver high hells ,also her hair was straitened and let loose she truly looked like a Dragomir princess .

I realized that every had gone quiet and it was probably the reaction they were hoping for .out of now where rose screamed "guys enough staring your making you girl friends jealous and continue what you were doing!" every guy snapped and started talking to each other no doubt talking about how hot they are while the girls tried to get their attention.

I noticed guardian Djockovic was still here "rose is over there in the red dress"

"I noticed heard people saying she is the most beautiful girl and they are certainly right about that"

That bastard if he dares….Relax deep breathes You. Left .Rose get it you left her and now she is an adult you have no right to control her absolutely no right.

"Thank you guardian Belikov" he said and he turned around and walked off

**RPOV**

This is the reaction we were hoping for. But sadly all the girls were glaring at us and their boyfriends so I had to end our minute of fame.

Now here I am sitting on one of the chairs next to Adrian when a good looking no hot looking guy who was around the age of 19, 20 and around 5'8 or 5'9 with blue eyes but not like Christians and bronze hair that look stylishly mess like Adrian's came up to me and introduced himself "hi my name is guardian Djockovic you must be Rose Hathaway" his words were laced with Spanish accent. Must be from Spain."

"Yeah I am, it's nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you too would you like to dance with me so we can know more about each other?" I looked back at Adrian to see him smiling. What's up with him?

"Yeah wait a minute can I talk to Adrian first?"

"Of course"

I turned around and took him somewhere private

"Is he moving on me?" is the first question that came to my mind

"No little Dhampir he really wants to know more about you now go and meet each other" "thanks Adrian you're the best" I gave him a quick hug and walked of to dance with Guardian Djockovic

He was still were I left him waiting for me as girls tried to get his attention when he saw me he walked over to me , took my hand walked me to the dance floor as we danced for love rocket by Chris Brown. He was a really good dancer.

'So you're 18"he asked

"Yeah I turned 18 a few months ago and you?"

"I'm 20"

"You have a Spanish accent are you from Spain?"

"Yeah I am …"

And we learnt a lot more about each other as we danced to several songs till some one tapped me on the shoulder after the song ended I turned around expecting to see Adrian but it was Dimitri.

"Would you like to dance?"

**Please please review more I'm begging you thanks.**

**Oh and can you guys give me some tips on how to get along with my teacher I just can't it's very annoying thanks!!!**


	4. Apology

**HI EVERYONE OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE USUAL (IF YOU DON'T KNOW:NICOLLE,STEFFIE,RACHAEL AND ROZE)THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY EVERY SUBJECT PARTNER EXCEPT FOR LOTE HAYDEN**.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN V.A **

DIMITRI .JUST. ASKED .FOR .A .DANCE .Oh my god! What do I say? Okay Rose pretend what happened four months ago didn't happen.

"Of course" surprise and relief flashed through his eyes he probably thought I was going to kill him in front of all these puh-lese does he think I'm stupid?

"Alright" then I turned to Fernan

"It's nice meeting you, I'll see you later"

"You too good bye"

"Bye"

When Fernan left Dimitri took his place and as soon as we touched electricity flooded through us and we both flinched .Yep the electricity is still there. The next song started and guess what it had to be a slow one soo we had to dance slowly with his hands wrapped around my waist and my hands wrapped around his neck while looking straight at each other's eyes .

"So where's Tasha?"

'Oh she's umm talking to people, hanging around"

"Alright" after a few minutes of silence

"Dimitri?"I asked in a small voice

"Hmm?" he looked down at me

"Are you happy Tasha is carrying your child?"

That question was bothering me (don't ask me why) since I found out that she was pregnant with his child. He tensed probably not expecting me to ask this question "yeah I'm happy "

DPOV

She knows that this question is not good but her being Rose she had to ask and being me I had to lie .Does she know how much I want that child to be hers growing inside her calling the child our child and the child calling us, Rose and I not Tasha and I ,mommy and daddy? no she doesn't know. okay I know it fells like I am cheating on Tasha but rose will always have a place in my heart.

The song ended all too soon .I didn't want to let go of her but she looked like she wanted to be any where else but here sadness and pain were shown in her eyes and it hurt me to know it was I who caused the pain.

Rpov

After the graduation

I packed up my bag ready to go and start the life I had been dreading since yesterday. Want to know why because 1. I told lissa about my "problems" and she did not take it well now she treats me like I don't exist like I'm a slave.

2. We are going to Tasha's house

Can it get any better?

I was still packing lost in my own thoughts when someone knocked on my door

"Come in" I yelled and as soon as the door opened I regretted saying it

The person at the door was Dimitri

"Rose can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you talking to me now? "

"I was just asking..."

"Yes, yes you can talk" I replied getting annoyed

He stepped inside my room and his eyes looked around my room until thy fell on me .I quickly looked away "go on I don't have time"

"Rose I just wanted to say I'm sorry so so sorry for hurting you putting you in pain and ruining your life rose please I need your forgiveness because if you don't I won't forgive myself please"

Tears started to fill my eyes as I looked at his pleading face I've never seen him so vulnerable but I couldn't forgive him

"How could I forgive you? Dimitri I loved you still do and yet you keep pushing me away and in the letter you used it against me when I said it was once in a lifetime chance you ruined my life and you made everyone angry with me .and when mason died I ha you to comfort me I gave you my heart but you threw it away like it was nothing you killed my heart and soul because I gave them to you"

I can see that his eyes are starting to get wet "I'm sor... ""Please leave Dimitri"

He stepped back through the door gave me one last look and then left

I walked to my bed and curled into a ball as I let my emotions take over me how can I let one man take over my whole life

Dpov

I walked into my room fighting my tears .yes I know guardian Belikov crying but I mean who wouldn't if the y went through what I did even though it was my fault at the first place, and now she is going to the court and I won't ever see her again unless they decide to visit or we decide to visit the court

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face so people don't notice that I had tears in my eyes. Just as I finished washing my face Tasha walked in

"Dimka! I forgot to tell you Lissa and Christian are coming to visit us for the holidays before they begin college."

"That's great I can't wait" I walked over to her and kissed he trying to forget about rose .it was nearly bed time so I changed into my pajamas and then crawled into the bed with Tasha

I was just thinking about what Tasha said before when something I never thought of even if it is the most obvious thing

_Rose is coming..._

_**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME SOME TIPS IT HELPED ME ESCAPE ALOT OF TROUBLE ESPECIALLY TODAY (NEARLY GOT IN BIG TROUBLE BY ONE OF THE TEACHERS AND IF MY MUM FIND OUT I WON'T GET MY LAPTOP)**_

_**LOVE YOU ALLLLL!!!  
**_


	5. Worst treated by Best friend

**Sorry it took so long to update I don't know what's gone into me. I know this is short and so will the next chapter but that will be update soon.**

**Well I don't want to waist anymore time so please read**

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own vampire academy*writing this regretfully* **

**This chapter id dedicated to one of my friends who is leaving .Destiny.i'll miss you but I promise I'll tell you a lot about spirit bound.**

We were in the van with lissa and Christian sitting in the middle row seat while Fernan and I sat in the back row and Eddie and Alfonse` sat at the front.

Tasha and Dimitri left so they can reach their house before us and to clean the house a bit because they haven't been there for a while, also I was still given the silent treatment by both moroi's. I don't know why Christian is giving me the silent treatment but it is probably lissa's idea.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt the telltale signs of one of Adrian's dreams.

"Adrian!" I yelled

We were in his grandmothers garden and I was wearing a tight fitting blue knee length dress typical Adrian.

I ran into is open arms as soon as I saw him .he looked good.

"Hello little dhampir how are you?"

"Great" I lied didn't tell him about lissa's silent treatment

He just nodded and I could see he was hiding something

"Spill it Adrian you're hiding something"

He looked at me with a smile playing on the corner of his lips

"You know me so well even how hot I look without my clothes on"

"Adrian you're hot if I compare you to garbage" I joked as I lightly punched him in the arm then I became serious

"Stop trying to change the subject

Okay rose I'm so sorry but I can't come visit you this holiday I have to go to Portland please don't get angry" he pleaded

"That's it!" I exclaimed he relaxed poor thing he thought I was going to throw a tantrum

"It is okay but you have to promise me that you will visit me in my dreams every night"

"I promise "

"You're the best Adrian" I hugged him and the dream started to fade away I woke up with someone calling my name.

I opened my eyes and saw two blue eyes that are soo bright and …..Good. "Rose wake up it is time to go" said Fernan

"Oh okay" I sat up and saw the most beautiful house with the Ozera sign .Yep we must be here

Everyone was already out of the van leaving me and him "guardian Hathaway" lissa sneered from outside I think Christian has too much affect on her.

"Get our bags and the rest of you go back inside" she saw them about to protest

"No!" and she walked of grabbing Christians hand in the process

The guardians looked at me sympathetically then walked off. Great now I have to do this all by myself.

I walked to the boot of the van ad piled some of the luggage on top of each other and picked them up to the front door I reached the door handle but it was locked. FANTASTIC. Just what I needed.

I ran the door bell no answer .what is wrong with these people? I pulled out my phone and dialed Eddie's number

After several rings he answered

"Guardian castile"

"Boy am I glad to hear your voice"

"Rose …"

"Eddie open the frickin door will ya"

"Can't Rose but will send someone soon"

"Hurry up "

"Already sent someone"

"Good .bye"

"Bye" and then he hung up.

The large mansion doors swung open reveling Dimitri. Our past encounter flashed through my mind

"Come in"

"Thanks" I picked up the luggage and put them in the end of the hall way underneath the steps so they can get their bags from there. I looked back at the door but he was gone so I walked outside part of me wishing that he was still there but of course do my wishes ever come true .no. He was probably inside kissing Tasha.

When I got all the bags inside the house I picked up mine and headed upstairs when someone called my name "guardian Hathaway!" I turned around and saw an arrogant looking lissa.

"Yes Princess Vasilissa "surprise flashed through the bond ha does she thing I will act like her slave?

"Put your luggage in your room guarding duty stats in twenty minutes"

"But I just got in here"

"It's not my problem you took long to get six people's luggage"

"Of course princess"

Twenty minutes what can I do in twenty minutes unpack my bag have a shower or eat

I'll just go with option two and three have a shower in ten minutes and eat in ten minutes.

After my twenty minutes of break I went down stairs to start my job. What I was born to do guarding.

Everyone was sitting chatting and laughing between themselves

"Rose" lissa yelled

"Are you ready to begin your job?" she asked with and angelic smile on her face to everyone it looked normal but only I knew it was a taunt she probably was going to make it difficult for me.

"Of course liss I was born ready" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face

"Good so you can start now" and with that I became the worst treated guardian I think.

**Anyway if you guys read the reviews people gave me and you see a person named Suhaila Ismail teasing me don't worry she's my cousin and it was a joke.**

**Please review and try to make it to forty fifty?**

**Love you all.**


	6. He Proposed

**Chapter six is dedicated to my cousin Suhaila and the rest.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire academy not mine (in my dreams).**

**REVIEW REVIEW (using compulsion)**

Days past and I was being treated the worst I could ever imagine .I had to clean up after them make their beds and when Tasha and Dimitri were around us I was treated like a best friend and as much as I hated to say this but I always wanted to be around them so I don't have to be treated badly. Never in my life have I ever thought about being treated like this .never.

I was getting sicker and sicker everyday but the rest of the guardians especially Eddie and Fernan helped me by bringing me food and pills to stop the pain every night and when I slept Adrian was there to comfort be and I used to tell him all my troubles except for one time the morning Dimitri proposed to Tasha.

It all started like this:

I was using my 2 hour break time to have a little nap when I got sucked into lissa's head and saw Dimitri kneeling on the ground in front of Tasha holding a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring no offence but it's a wonder how he can afford that.

"Will you marry me?"He asked

"Yes!" she squealed

Lissa started jumping up and down congratulations I'm so proud of you and she walked over to them and gave them each a hug and Christian did the same.

"Thank you" Tasha and Dimitri replied

I tried so hard to get out of her head and when I did I started crying till I fell asleep.

I slept for around an hour and twenty minutes while I was having nightmares the whole time. So when I woke up I decided to have a shower and eat

Half an hour later

I went down stairs and saw Tasha and lissa crowded around the computer and the boys sitting on the table laughing about something. I'm the outcast so I just sat on the sofa and made myself comfortable as I watched my surroundings till Tasha noticed me.

''Rose guess what?"

"What?"I asked with face enthusiasm

'DIMITRI PROPOSED" jealousy and hurt filled inside me ._He moved on rose so should you _I told myself.

Lissa turned around and smirked _what do you have to say about that ha?_ She said through the bond didn't want her to know how much that had affected me so I mustered up my best smile and said in the most believing voice

"Congratulations I'm so happy for you both"

Surprisingly everyone bought it there was even shock through the bond except for one person yep you got it right Dimitri. Our eyes met and there was something there that I couldn't figure out because he quickly turned around.

"Thank you Rose" Tasha said "would you like to help us with our wedding planning?"

"Thanks for the offer but I can't"

"That's okay" and she turned around back to he computer discussing about the wedding

That's how it went and from that day onward I made my decision I will run away.

**Dpov**

Proposing to Tasha was one of the hardest things someone could ever do. But I did it. I didn't want our child to have a bad name so that's why I proposed. I can see my proposal hurts Rose so much but I can also see that she is hiding something because during her free time she is talking on the phone with Ivashkov. I hope it's not dangerous but she is Rose Hathaway and you will never know what she does.

**THAT'S IT GUYS THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED BUT HERE IS A TEASER FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**CALLED :**_**RAN AWAY**_

It's night time for us and I'm in my room packing my bag with all the important things I need including a passport.

I had a quick shower put on black jeans a black long sleeve top with a red t-shirt over it put on a black hoodie leaving the zip open and black lace less chucks. I put my hair in a bun and my stake and gun concealed on me. I also left the letter I wrote to them on my bed.

I found the car keys that Adrian has sent me by mail after I told him I wanted to run away because they were treating me badly but I didn't tell him the part Dimitri proposed to Tasha. Of course he didn't give in without some convincing.

Now the car is somewhere in the parking of Portland international airport so when I reach there I can go to he apartment Adrian rented.

Okay all I got to do now is run away...

DPOV

Rose has been done for over an hour and she still didn't come back yet…..

I walked into her room to check if she came through the back door but I was greeted by a letter on her bed.

I opened it and it said

_Whoever finds this….._

**Well there it is I know it's short but hey it's the quickest I've updated yet and I can't type properly.**

**Please review for both chapters and those of you who asked what is wrong with lissa will**

**Since she and Rose are friends and Rose didn't tell her about Dimka she took it in a wrong way also at the start of the story I said lissa is different.**

**So there you go **

**Love you all!**


	7. Ran Away

**So sorry it's short but i'm really tired and i have to get this out of my way before i type my next chapter.**

**if you have any ideas please pm me or review**

**Usual disclaimer  
**

It's night time for us and I'm in my room packing my bag with all the important things I need including a passport.

I had a quick shower put on black jeans a black long sleeve top with a red t-shirt over it put on a black hoodie leaving the zip open and black lace less chucks. I put my hair in a bun and my stake and gun concealed on me. I also left the letter I wrote to them on my bed.

I found the car keys that Adrian has sent me by mail after I told him I wanted to run away because they were treating me badly but I didn't tell him the part Dimitri proposed to Tasha. Of course he didn't give in without some convincing.

Now the car is somewhere in the parking of Portland international airport so when I reach there I can go to he apartment Adrian rented.

Okay all I got to do now is run away

I already decided on my planned now it's time to act upon it

I opened the window and dropped my bag on the bush underneath my window then I walked down stairs checking who was guarding the door tonight. Belikov. Got to get through him.

"Excuse me"

"Rose?"

"Naa, your grandma" even in the dark I guessed that he was rolling his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Mt. Everest"  
"no really"

"I'm going out for a run"

"Oh alright"

And he sat back down as I opened the door and ran out

I'm so sorry Roza I heard him say faintly probably not meant for to hear

I ran to the bush under the window and got my bag and ran to the taxi I called before I left. When I entered the taxi I told the driver to take me to the airport and sat back in the chair daydreaming till I reached the airport .I paid the taxi man then entered the large airport.

The queue for the plane I was going on wasn't that long. So I just waited till it was my turn showed the lady there my ticket and passport. Then I walked to the plane. Goodbye Missoula.

DPOV

Rose has been done for over an hour and she still didn't come back yet .I went outside to check out on her but she wasn't there then I to her room to and knocked on the door .no answer. I tried the door knob and miraculously it opened. I peeked inside and she wasn't there instead there was a not on her bed walked over to it and picked the note it said

_Dear whoever finds this_

_I'm writing this to you to tell you that I'm not coming back to this place obviously I ran away. I advice you not to come looking for me ant to move on (not that you were acknowledging my existence at the first place)_

_Don't worry I'll be fine that's if you care _

_Guardian R. Hathaway _

_p.s I'm sorry Eddie, Fernan and Alfonse but I had to._

Rose left no! This can't be happening she didn't leave!

I checked my watch and it was time everyone woke up. I went downstairs and saw everyone sitting on the table chatting happily between each other.

"Dimka! There you are Tasha yelled and when she saw the stress on my face she asked "what's wrong?" I showed her the letter and she gasped

"She didn't "

"She did" I replied

"What happened?" the rest asked in unison

"Rose left, ran away" I looked at Christian and lissa and they had trouble looks on their faces like it was their fault she ran away.

I wonder what happened .I'll have to ask them later.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We look for her"

**PLEASE REVEIW **

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
**


	8. New Life

**SOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T AND ALL THAT CAMEUP IM SOO THAT THE HOLS STARTED ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED 2 HAYDEN AGAIN CAUSE SHE'S LEAVING MY SCHOOL AND THERE'LL BE NO ONE OTHER THAN CHELSEA TO READ IT.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCALIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS**

AAAH Portland I missed this place the shops the freedom everything.

I don't know how to thank Adrian .he helped me so much and now he enrolled me in a school there brought me an apartment and gave me some money also in a few weeks he is going to come with his own feeder to stay with me.

I unpacked the little bit of stuff I had and went out shopping with the new silver Audi a 5 sports back he bought me.

When I reached the mall it was like heaven and I didn't know what to spend $300 I just got from Adrian with.

Okay first start with the essentials like the food. I went to Thriftway and bought cereal, milk, granola bars, energy drinks, instant noodles, donuts, chocolate, bread honey and butter.

I think that's all I need for now. It's time for clothes. I went to target and bought a lot of different colored tank tops, tight legged jeans, flats, chucks, bras and underwear's. Hoodies, pajamas, long sleeved shirts, tranckpants, runners a pair of sunglasses and a few dresses that I might need sometime.

I also bought shampoo, conditioner, deodorant toothbrush, toothpaste and last but not least some jewelry and makeup.

My hands where full but being a dhampir I could carry heavy objects. I went to the boot of my car and put everything in there, then at last after along day I drove home.

When I reached the door of my apartment, I heard shuffling sounds in there with my dhampir senses. Are lissa and the rest in there? Or are strigoi there.

I got my stake out of my pocket, then I left my shopping g at the front door unlocked the front door and walked in quietly heard the noise coming from the kitchen quickly tip toed there and when I peered in I saw…

"Adrian!" I yelled. He quickly looked up and when he saw the stake in my hand he took a step back "whoa little dhampir you can put that back" "it's your fault you came in here without notifying me" he laughed outright "naa I just wanted to surprise you but maybe I shouldn't have done that" "yeah you shouldn't" I laughed. I turned back to the front door picked up my shopping and closed my front door.

'Wow rose you bought all that?" he exclaimed as he walked in the living room "yep" I replied making a pop sound on the p "I couldn't waste you money" he just laughed.

"I'm gonna go change "I yelled as I walked through the living room to my bedroom.

I started unpacking while singing and after an hour of running around my bedroom and the house putting things in their places, I came out of my room wearing trackies and a t-shirt while my hair was let loose saw Adrian and his feeder whom I haven't seen before sitting on the couch watching TV

"I'm baaack I said in a sing song voice

They both looked up "rose..."Adrian began "I would like you to meet Elizabeth" she just nodded looking dizzily back at he TV he probably just fed of her

"Adrian can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure" he got up and walked to the kitchen

"So umm when does school start?" I questioned "tomorrow"

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll come in your car if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't" "so umm are we related in anyway like are we gonna be related in any way like in pretend?" "Yeah actually we are" he replied "we're going to be cousins"

"oh and are we going to be in the same classes?"

"Yeah we are…. All of them except for one period... I think you're going to have sports while I have biology"

I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I can "I don't know how to thank you. You're the best guy I've ever met" he started laughing his rich warm laugh "anything for you little dhampir anything" we hugged one more time then we walked to the living room and watched TV.

Dpov

We all decided to give rose 3 weeks of a break then we'll search for her if she doesn't come back. Lissa and Christian told us what happened and they were worried sick the probably regret it but not as much as I go. Guilt is eating me up. I regret everything I did, regret leaving her because maybe if I didn't she wouldn't leave, maybe if I didn't leave lissa and Christian will not be giving her the silent treatment.

**If only I didn't leave. **

**PLS REVIEW!**

**LOVE U ALL!**

**OH AND U CAN ADD ME ON FACEBOOK**

**Sam Brendaan Williams**


	9. School

**Same disclaimer**

Rpov

It was my first day of school and I was already running late for class "Rose hurry up" Adrian yelled from the living room. "I'm coming, I'm coming"

I looked in the mirror and I fixed my dark hair into a ponytail as I covered my marks. I was wearing a purple top and black tight legged jean with black flats.

I walked out of my bedroom door and saw Adrian waiting impatiently "about time little…" I cut him off with my hand "I know, I know. I'm sorry" his face softened as he offered me his hand which I gladly took "alright let's go"

He looked hot with a green shirt and denim jeans with chucks "trying to look young are we?" I joked "ha ha very funny"

We got in the car and sped off talking about nonsense till we reached the school just as soon as the first bell rang "great" Adrian exclaimed as if reading my thoughts.

"Hurry up lets get to the front desk". We opened the door and walked to the desk we where met by an old lady with red hair and large reading glasses "how may I help you?" she asked "umm were the new students and we were wondering…" I trailed of

"Yes, yes Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov the two cousins, here are your schedules and Chelsea will introduce you around and show you your classes"

From the back door stepped out a girl with brown blond hair and hazel eyes. She was a bit taller than me had she had curvier hips. She was pretty and Adrian noticed to because he was staring at her non stop.

The office lady broke the silence "alright you can go and enjoy your first day" we all stepped out of the office into the outside air.

"My name is Chelsea and I'm part f the SRC student representative council and ill show you your classes also ill show you around the school then you can start your classes" She introduced herself.

Adrian gave her a flirtatious smile and then replied with thanks. "By the way my name is Adrian Ivashkov and her name is Rose"

Her eyes when wide at the mention of our names "what are you doing here?" she half shouted half whispered. "What?"

"Uuhh nothing" she quickly turned around blushing furiously and muttering something to herself in a different language. No fair how can people speak different languages! Adrian's eyes met mine and we looked at each other questioningly then we just turned around as she started showing us around the school and also flirting with boys trying to get to their classes. Man this was a whole different world even different when lissa and I were here but obviously it will be because then I was young and I was protecting Lissa from problems we didn't know. But know I know how to fight and we know every thing dangerous about spirit users.

By the time she showed us around it was the next period

"Can I see your timetable?" I asked Adrian "yeah" he replied as he gave me his neatly folded paper while I gave him mine.

1st English

2nd history

Recess

3rd math

4th French

Lunch

5th biology

Wow he doesn't have P.E while I have

1st English

2nd history

Recess

3rd math

4th French

Lunch

5th P.E

Cool I handed back his timetable then we headed to our first class (second for the other) history.

I never knew history can be so boring. Yet here I am sitting in one of the tables in Mr. Patricksons class zoning in and out.

Looking around the class I can see that no one was listening in fact someone was snoring at the back of the class while some are playing nougats' and crosses. I looked up to my left, where Adrian was sitting and by the looks of it he was staring at something, more like someone. I followed his gaze and it landed on Chelsea.

I knew he had a crush on her and I'm happy for him that he's into someone other than me. But sadly she's human and he can't stay with her forever because where bound to go back to our world sometime.

Dpov

Being without rose was depressing. Crazy right? You must be thinking how come I didn't feel depressed when I left her at the first place for four months. Well to tell you the truth I was depressed nut not as much knowing that she was safe at the academy and no strigoi can attack her. But know no one knows where she is. If she's alive dead or even hurt.

"Are you alright Dimka" Tasha asked as she came and sat next tom on the couch and snuggled in to my arms that where laying on the chair "yeah I'm fine" I lied but she saw through that sighing she pulled my face to meet hers and said " I know you're worried about Rose but she'll be fine Dimka she's strong and shell take care of herself" "you're right" and I kissed the top of her head guiltily wishing that this was Rose and not Tasha. Ill go and make us coffee she whispered and got of the sofa walking to the kitchen.

I'm going to be a father soon but then something feels wrong. Like the child is not mine as if she used compulsion on me. But I remember the night we made love clearly. Ugh why is life so complicated, I'm only one man.

**You guys are the best FOR REVIEWING give a big pat to yourself on your shoulder u deserve it.**

**I don't know how to thank you **

**THANK YOU ALL AND KEEP REVIEWING!**

**-D'SMINE-SOLEAVE-US**


	10. Finding out

**I know, I know, I'm so absolutely sorry. Gosh! I've had so many problems, thankyou every one, for everything **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

The days flew by, we hung out with Chelsea and her friends, you could actually feel the sexual tension between her and Adrian, and I feel like telling them to get it over and done with! But fortunately Adrian has changed; he isn't the same womanizer before and I'm grateful for that, I don't think I can handle anymore sexual innuendos that has got to do with me.

I walked into the cafeteria with Adrian as we made our way to the table, where everyone was sitting. They already bought us our foods so we just sat and ate

"Hey Rose" Josh greeted; he was an alright looking with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. A huge player actually. He was also in my maths and P.E

"Hey, how's it been?" I asked, picking on my food, I wasn't hungry at all today.

"Not bad, you missed, maths." he stated

"Yeah I did, wasn't feeling well" that was the half truth,, I didn't have much of a night's sleeps so I decided to ditch ,maths class and have a secret nap somewhere, Christian and Lissa were seriously getting to me.

Just as I thought of them, I got pulled into lissa's head. She was anxious as she listened to the person talking on the phone. The voice was all too familiar.

"Please bring her back to us" he begged his accent mixing with his words after a moment of silent "yes, alright goodbye"

"What happened? What did they say?' Lissa asked, hysterically.

Dimitri turned around and I gasped in surprise. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. Serves him right.

""the alchemists said they'll look for them"

"Them? Who's them? "

"Rose and Adrian." he replied jelousy flashed through his eyes but Lissa didn't seem to notice."Ofcousre"she figured "he'll be the one paying for her trip, did you check his money account?"

"Yes, he took an enormous amount of money that will last them quite a while"

I quickly pulled myself out of her head, only to see that Adrian was trying to get the attention of me. His eyes met mine as I mouthed a 'thankyou' and he smiled in return.

Not a few minutes later the bell rang, we all walked our separate ways; Adrian fell into step with me. "What was it about?" he asked. "They know you're with me and their going send alchemists to find us, we have to be careful around humans"

"Alright, we'll be extra careful" then we walked away to our classes.

School finished and Adrian and I headed home. There's wasn't much to say, we were both deep in our own thoughts, I wish Dimitri hadn't left, I wouldn't be here, maybe I would be guarding Lissa and Dimitri by my side guarding Christian. Then everything would have been perfect. But I'm Rose Hathaway and nothing is perfect.

After dinner, I went to bed, having no intentions of sleeping, but slipping into lissa's head. She and everyone else were eating dinner, the tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife. They were waiting for a phone call .Then it ran; they all dropped their forks in unison. Dimitri was the fast one and got _up_ to answer the phone.

A few minute later he came back and said "Abe's got a plan". The next thing I knew, Lissa was blocking me and I was forced out of her head. I got up and walked into Adrian's room, he was getting ready for bed, "Adrian, who is Abe?" I asked. H e turned to look at me with shock "why would you ask that?"He replied so I told him.

"Abe Mazur is a very dangerous man, little dhampir and if he sets his mind on something he will do it. We don't have much of a chance"

I walked back to my room and then hopped in the shower, trying to hold back tears of frustration, they treat me badly, hurt me offend me, ruin my life and now their actually sending a search party for me? When I needed them most they turned their backs on me, they broke me inside slowly but I kept my rose façade , I didn't want them to know how much they hurt me, I couldn't.

A week has passed and we as in Adrian and I kept in guard around humans. I wished I could trust them, make friends, have another girl to talk to, but I couldn't, this world has a sick sense of humour.

Chelsea was the only person we could trust, because Adrian seemed to trust her, and whomever he trusts I will too.

Their relationship has grown close and they spend a lot of time together leaving me alone most of the days, not that I minded, it was something I need for quite a while.

I was in the school toilets in one of the cubicles, when I heard someone walk in. They were talking on the phone. Deciding not to startle her, I stayed in, when I heard a familiar voice. "Yes," they whispered, "I earned their trust, Rose was pretty difficult, but thank god I did" "You owe me big time" and they snapped their phone shut and walked out.

I couldn't believe she would do this, I can't believe her!

DPOV

We were getting a good lead, onto where rose was, with the help of , I can't imagine why he would help us, but I don't care, as long as he brings Rose, My Roza back nothing would be the same. I just hope Rose doesn't find out before we get to her, she's smart but I wish we're smarter.

**Ha-ha. I tried my best hope this is good. Please review.**

**You guys are the best!**


	11. Unfortunate Authors NOTE

Hey, guys, I'm so so so sorry, I'm having a hard time, my dad passed away, and my usb broke, everything's just so confusing. I'm going to have to put myself back together, and update soon. I'm such a bad author.

My deepest heartfelt apologies.


	12. The Truth

**Yes I'm back, thanks for waiting- And thank u so much for the reviews. :D**

**The usual disclaimer**

I can't believe it. She would actually do that. I needed to tell Adrian soon. But would he believe me? Would he think I'm just jealous of their relationship? I quickly ran out of the bathroom and went to my last class. Unfortunately we did not have the same class so I decided to tell him afterschool.

During class, I was as thinking of ways to tell him that Chelsea was after me. However would I ruin their relationship because of my need?, did she even feel the same way he felt about her? It was all so confusing. Afterschool arrived and I was nervous.

"Hey" Adrian greeted me, "I wanted to tell you, Chelsea will be coming over tonight, for dinner, hope that's alright" my mouth fell open "come again?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, It just slipped my mind" he tried to reassure me. I had no chance of telling him, "It's okay" I said nonchalantly.

"Adrian!" Chelsea came running up to him and hugging him. "Hey Rose" she smiled at me and I nod back and walked to the car. Looking at each other, they both walked behind me, and got into the front seat, while I buckled myself into the back.

While Adrian was driving, I studied him through the review mirror. He looked genuinely happy, and I felt sorry for him, If Chelsea didn't like him the way he did her, he would be heartbroken and I won't let him be like that.

When we stopped in front of our house "I'm going for a walk" I yelled and walked off before I could be questioned by the two of them. Chelsea would probably send her spy mates very soon, maybe today, tomorrow, I'll never know.

I thought of how my life turned out to be over the last few years. I fell in love with my mentor, Then was heartbroken by the very same person, feeling used, not far after that, my friendship with my all time best friend was ruined, The bright side was, I made new friendship with Adrian.

It was getting dark, when I felt nausea built up inside me, I haven't felt it in ages and there was only one thing that can make me feel this way. Strigoi.

I reached into my pocket out of instinct, realising, I didn't bring my stake. I'm so stupid! I walked faster, wishing I didn't leave home. I heard footsteps behind me and I sped up my walking speed, wishing my heart rate would slow down, I feel as if they could hear my heart beat right through my chest.

"You run" I heard Dimitr's voice in my head; it was as if he was there right next to me, like the old times. As soon as I started o run, I was instantly hit on the shoulder. I quickly recovered and began to fight the Strigoi in the hand to hand combat.

"Look who we have here," he looked at me disgustedly "A dhampir, weren't you ever taught not to walk alone?"

I faked my move, however new my move and before I could do anything, he jumped on me and pushed me into the tree. I bumped my head on the tree, gritting my teeth in pain. He held me in a tight grip, before pushing my neck o the side, baring his fangs and inching closer to my neck. I struggled but it was useless, nothing I could do, would stop him.

As his fangs pierced my neck, I thought I may have not lived long but I experienced many things and that I wish I could fix everything from my past.

Just I heard a voice calling my name. I voice that I new better than I knew anything else.

"Rose? Roza!" and heavy weight being lifted from my body as I collapsed into the ground. "Please don't leave me" he begged. "But you're the one who left me first" I whispered "I know and I'm so sorry"

From the background I heard a scream. Another voice I knew and this time it was a female-Tasha.

I could see Dimitri battling himself. To stay with me or help his fiancé and baby. "Go to them, help Tasha and save your child"

"Thank you Roza" he kissed my forehead and ran off. "You're welcome" I replied before I was swept into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy, hearing whispers around me. "Is she going to be alright?" A recognizable voice asked. It was Lissa

"At this stage, yes she will be fine" A male voice replied

"Thank you doctor" and then the door was shut. I felt some one grab my hand and whisper "I'm so very sorry rose"

"There is so much apologizing today" I croak attempting to make a joke. "My god! Rose you're awake" lissa's grip on my hand tightened as she squealed. Then she seemed to realize something as her hand loosened "Rose," she hesitated, I held up my hand cutting her off "I know you want to apologize, but I'd like to think things through. So much happened and I need to settle. I hope you understand. You know I was so hurt when you turned your back on me. I needed my best friend yet you ignored me. You made everyone against me, it wasn't fair. I hope you understand that what happened between me and Dimitri, I wanted to keep it a secret, until I was comfortable to announce it, even though our relationship is nonexistent now, that he's engaged to Tasha-"

"You know about their engagement?" she asked tears streaming down her face "Of course, I can't just leave the world I grew up in, I Just had to make sure everyone was okay" I looked down sheepishly "Oh Rose, even after all we did to you, you were still checking up on us, we really don't deserve someone like you"

"I'm so sorry Rose, I was such a selfish person, you were probably happy in Portland. I am really like those spoilt Royal Moroi."Lissa looked down ashamed.

"You're right, I was happy but that wasn't who I was. I'm a dhampir; I just needed time on my own, time to get my Mind cleared. Maybe, when I got a job, I would've made enough money to go to Russia and become a guardian there. I might start a new life"

"That's quite a dream" I felt is presence before I heard him speak. I looked up and saw Dimitri in the worst state imaginable, eyes red from crying, dark circles and his hair dishevelled as if he was pulling onto them.

* * *

DPOV

"No! I screamed as I saw Tasha fall on the ground as a Strigoi pierced her neck. I ran to her but a Strigoi jumped in front of me. I can't handle this right now. With all the adreline running through my body, I immediately staked the Strigoi and ran to help Tasha. I could see she was weakening and quickly stacked the Strigoi on her. He collapsed on Tasha and she moaned in pain as I tried to move him away from her.

I heard the other guardians running to help us, a bit too late now. Picking up Tasha's wrist, I checked her pulse it was weak.

"Help!" I yelled Picking Tasha up, and ran to one of the cars hat have emergency doctors in them. They quickly got to work. "Where's Rose?" I asked Guardian Castile. "She's being treated" he replied, pointing to the car behind us. "Good let's go"

* * *

I don't understand why Tasha ran out to help, when she could have protected the baby. The doctors didn't let me see her as I walked back and forth in the waiting room.

After a few hours, one of the Doctors walked out his face not showing any emotions.

"Guardian Belikov, I presume?" I just nodded unable to speak.

"We have grave news on Ms. Natasha Ozera. She...Didn't survive" My world stopped. Tasha is not alive "H-how?" " had many injuries and the loss of the blood wounded her further. "What about the baby?" I knew, there was probably a likely chance that the baby wouldn't survive.

The doctor looked genuinely sorry "I apologize , but there was no child. Ms. Ozera was never pregnant.

Then it all came crashing down. I understood now why she didn't want to get any checkups, why she didn't have any weird cravings, throw up in the mornings or get very emotional.

Tasha was by no means pregnant and I was being used.

**D'SMINE-SOLEAVE-US**


End file.
